I kissed a fox (and I liked it)
by IsobelTheroux
Summary: Nobody is thrilled when Freddy proposes another of his games, especially when Chica realizes it means being locked in a closet all alone with a certain gorgeous pirate.


**Authors note** I want to make it clear that the animatronics in my fic are humanized. Aside from ears/tails, they look just like humans but are like robots/androids. Also, they aren't possessed by the spirits of the children, it just gave them human consciousness. The personalities are all their own. Also, it didn't occur to me until after writing this, but both Foxy and Mangle are here lol It was supposed to be loosely FNAF2 but whatever.

"Chica, I'm bored," Bonnie whined.

Toy Chica looked up from her songbook, eyeing the bunny. His guitar was lying in his lap, fingers listlessly moving across a few chords. His violet eyes were practically glazed over, and there was a slight frown playing about his lips.

"You're supposed to be tuning your guitar, how can you be bored?" She rolled her eyes, setting her book aside. She brushed a few strands of hair away, tucking the pen behind her ear. There was no way she'd get anything written with Bonnie in this kind of mood. It was hard enough getting him to do any work when he was in a good mood, but this? Forget it.

"Because that's work. I wanna have some fun." He rose, stretching a moment before leaping off the stage and landing lightly. "Come on, let's go find Freddy. He'll know something to do."

Chica huffed but jumped off the stage anyway, letting Bonnie lead the way out of the party room. He went through the familiar hallways, clearly heading to Pirate's Cove. As they approached the room Chica could hear Freddy's boisterous laughter and spotted him gesturing wildly at an anxious looking Foxy. She scanned the rest of the room, eyes landing on Mangle's curvy form.

Mangle was seated in one of the cheap plastic chairs, her head bowed. As Chica moved closer she realized she was picking at a hole in her jeans, pulling loose threads out and letting them fall to the floor. Chica couldn't help but stare, admiring the way the loose silver curls fell around her face, and how dark and long her eyelashes were.

Apparently realizing she was being watched, Mangle jerked her head up, meeting Chica's eyes for a moment. Chica flushed crimson but forced herself to hold Mangle's gaze. Butterflies seemed to fill her stomach and Mangle tilted her head slightly, eyes moving down Chic's body, almost as if she was appraising her. A slight grin played about her pink lips when she looked back up to Chica's face.

Chica had just opened her mouth, struggling to say something, anything, when Foxy stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her view.

"Hi, Chica," Foxy greeted.

Pulling herself out of her trance, Chica dazedly smiled up at him, trying not to look disappointed. "Oh, hey, Foxy. Bon-bon here was bored," she said in way of explanation of their sudden appearance.

"Chica," Bonnie whined, "I asked you guys not to call me that." He tried to frown at her, but failed as she could still see the humorous glint in his eyes.

"Anyway," she continued, ignoring him, "what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much," Freddy shrugged, "I was trying out some jokes on Foxy, but he doesn't seem to appreciate my humor."

Foxy frowned and opened his mouth in protest, but was cut off by Bonnie's loud groan. The bunny slouched down in a plastic chair and Foxy followed suit. Chica walked over to join them, seating herself opposite from Mangle.

The other girl met her eyes again, grinning lightly as if to say _Couldn't stay away, could you?_ Chica forced herself to look away, her face feeling hot. The butterflies made another appearance and she bit her lip, trying to focus on anything other than the beautiful girl across from her. Mangle was close enough to touch, and Chica had to keep her hands folded in her lap to stop from reaching out and making a fool of herself.

She had always been attracted to the pirate, but the last few weeks had been especially hard. Every time she was around her, the other girl's eyes seemed glued to Chica. And Mangle's hands always seemed to find some reason or other to touch her.

"I know, let's play a game," Freddy said suddenly, and Chica jerked her head up, noticing Freddy's tone and the mischievous look in his eyes. The group collectively groaned; Freddy's games tended to be either embarrassing or awkward for at least one of them.

"No, come on, this one is fun I swear." Not waiting for an answer, Freddy grabbed a nearby place-mat from a table, tearing it in strips. He leaned over and grabbed the pencil from behind Chica's ear, scribbling something on the strips quickly. Pulling off his top hat, he twirled it with a flourish and deposited the pieces of paper inside.

"Ladies first." Freddy held the hat out in front of Chica, a smirk playing about his lips.

Chica frowned, "What about Mangle then? She's a lady."

Freddy scoffed, but Mangle in shook her head, frowning. "No way, leave me out of this."

Freddy shook the hat, grinning. "Come on, Chica, you know you want to play," he sing-songed.

"What are we even playing?" She didn't want to agree to anything, but she also couldn't help her curiosity.

"All in good time, my dear. Now," he shook the hat again, his impatience palpable.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, Chica leaned forward, snatching a slip of paper out of the hat. She unfolded it, eyes immediately locking onto the scribbled name.

 _Mangle_

"So now what?"

"Now comes the fun part." Freddy snatched the slip out of her hand, scanning the name and grinning. "Oh yeah, this should be good." Freddy grabbed her arm and Mangle's, pulling them up from their chairs. Ignoring their protests, he drew them to the nearby maintenance closet. He let them go, pulling out his key to the closet.

Chica glanced over at Mangle. The other girl shrugged, clearly as lost as Chica felt. Bonnie and Foxy shook their heads; it seemed nobody knew what Freddy was up to this time. Sighing Chica crossed her arms, her skin barely brushing against Mangle's. She suppressed the urge to shiver.

"I don't get it, what are we doing, Freddy?" Her voice came out a bit shaky, and she cursed herself for letting Mangle's close proximity get to her.

His grin seemed to grow. "You, ladies, are playing a little game called seven minutes in heaven."

"Excuse me?" Mangle growled.

Chica felt her cheeks heat up. Seven minutes in heaven? With Mangle? That was certainly…interesting.

"We did not agree to this," Mangle glared at Freddy.

He ignored her, turning to Chica. "I assume you know the rules then?"

"You're enjoying this a little too much, bear." Mangle gritted out.

Chica heard Bonnie snort, but kept her eyes glued to her shoes. This was just too much. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and her palms had started sweating. A part of her wanted nothing more then to walk into that closet and let Mangle have her way with her. Well….assuming Mangle wanted her in any way to begin with.

The situation was all too embarrassing though, and Mangle was arguing so much Chica couldn't help but wonder if she had misjudged the Pirate's feelings.

"And I'm telling you, bear, there is no way I'm walking into that closet." Chica focused just in time to hear Mangle's raised voice.

Freddy shrugged. "Okay then." He glanced briefly at Chica and winked, before grabbing her arm and shoving her in the closet, Mangle stumbling in a split second later. Freddy slammed the door, and Chica could hear the tell-tale click of the lock falling back into place.

"Have fun," Freddy called cheerfully.

"I'm gonna kill him," Mangle muttered under her breath.

Chica scanned the room she, no _they_ , had been unceremoniously shoved into. The closet was lit by a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling, the lack of illumination casting shadows across everything. Chica glanced around the small room, taking in the shelves of cleaner and extra place-mats and crayons.

At least it's not the repair room, she thought. That room always gave her the creeps; Chica felt so close to human she often forgot how different she was. The repair room was a grim reminder, and she silently thanked Freddy for at least not subjecting them to that. Of course how would that be for romance, seeing all the spare parts stacked together? She almost chuckled.

 _So, seven minutes._

Uncertainty gripped her heart, she wasn't quite sure what Mangle was expecting. She sighed aloud, turning to look at Mangle. The other girl hadn't seemed to have picked up on her nervousness yet. Her anger seemed to have evaporated, instead she was eyeing Chica curiously and Chica couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

 _All alone with Mangle._

It was going to be the longest seven minutes of her life, she was certain. It was hard enough acting normal around the gorgeous pirate when they were surrounded by the others. But all alone? Who knew what she could say to potentially embarrass and humiliate herself.

"So…." Chica mumbled. Her brain seemed unable to come up with anything more substantial. Why couldn't she just act normal? _Fucking crush._ She sighed again, rubbing her arm nervously. Damn Freddy and his stupid games. Maybe she'd kill him herself.

Mangle didn't seem to have the same apprehension though, walking towards Chica slowly. Mangle's pale face had an almost predatory look to it, as if she was stalking prey. Her heart racing, Chica backed up, stopping only when she hit the wall behind her. She giggled nervously, grimacing at the shrill sound.

"You know you don't-I mean we don't have to do anything. It's just a stupid game." She bit her lip and looked down, willing herself to shut-up. As much as she wanted something to happen between the two of them, she couldn't stand if it was a part of a dumb game. She repeated this over in her head, telling herself it wouldn't mean anything. Mangle would just be playing along.

When she finally looked up again Mangle had stepped back, a hand on her slim hip. She looked angrier than Chica had ever seen her and for a moment Chica wondered what she had said wrong.

"Is that what you think? That I'd play with your feelings like that?" Mangle stepped closer, eyes flashing with something Chica couldn't place.

"No, I just- Mangle, what are you-" The question died on her lips as Mangle stepped in front of her, running her fingers lightly up Chica's arms.

Mangle kept her eyes down, watching as she traced an idle pattern across Chica's shoulder and then to her collarbone. Mangle finally moved her hand up Chica's neck, finally cupping Chica's cheek gently and meeting her eyes. A smile formed on Mangle's face and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Chica's softly.

When she pulled back, Mangle was smiling. "I've dreamed of this for so long," she admitted. Chica felt her face redden at the admission and was about to respond when Mangle kissed her again. The kiss was harder than the first, as if Mangle was trying to prove her statement to be true. Mangle's tongue soon darted out, seeking entrance to Chica's mouth. Chica allowed her, Mangle's tongue against her own sending a spike of heat through her.

Chica sighed against the foxes mouth, hooking her legs up and around Mangle's waist. Mangle pressed her against the wall harder, their bodies flush against one another. Mangle moved away from her lips a moment later and Chica almost complained, until she felt Mangle's hot mouth on her throat. The fox planted small kisses against her neck, stopping when she reached Chica's pulse point. She bit the skin softly, eliciting a moan from Chica who couldn't help but writhe against her.

"Like that do you?" Mangle murmured, her voice almost a growl. She bit down again, harder and Chica gasped, a spike of what she could only describe as desire running through her.

Mangle slid a hand under her shirt, fingers warm against Chica's belly. She slide her hands up slowly, relishing the feeling of Chica's smooth skin, almost teasing her until she came to her bra, cupping Chica's breast through the thin fabric. Chica moaned, pressing her hips closer to Mangle's. She could feel her nipples hardening, Mangle fingering one roughly.

"Mangle," Chica managed to whisper, surprised by how breathy and low her own voice was. She wanted, no needed, something she couldn't bring herself to say aloud.

Mangle seemed to read her mind, her other hand moving down, slipping between them and then lower, into the waistband of Chica's shorts. She slid her fingers expertly against Chica's clit, Chica's breath hitching. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she needed more. Just as Mangle moved her fingers more forcefully the door banged open, hitting the wall with a dull thud.

"Ok, time's up," Freddy shouted.

Chica nearly jumped at the sudden invasion, and forgetting her precarious position she pushed Mangle back, nearly tumbling to the floor. She narrowly managed to catch herself, her face on fire as she struggled to pull her clothing back into place. She could only imagine what the others were thinking, and hoped they hadn't seen quite everything that had been happening. Looking up though she was certain by their reactions she had no such luck.

Freddy's jaw was literally hanging open, Foxy was a shade of crimson that almost matched his hair, and Bonnie was grinning and giving her a thumbs up. She glanced at Mangle, thinking she must be feeling the same embarrassment. But a quick glance showed Mangle not looking ashamed, but annoyed.

Mangle glared at the group and Chica couldn't help but think of the old saying, if looks could kill. If they could, she was certain Freddy would be dead several times over.

Nobody spoke for a long moment, until Mangle opened her mouth. "Get out," she growled lowly.

Nobody moved, uncertain of what was happening, until Mangle strode forward. She shoved Freddy and the others back, out of the doorway, slamming the door and locking it this time. Turning back to Chica, she grinned slowly, eyes raking up and down Chica's disheveled form.

"Now where were we?" Mangle purred.


End file.
